The Jolly Rodger
The Jolly Rodger is an idea for a Pirate Film by Nick C Plot The Film starts with a group of Pirates are discussing a plot, when the captain enters and reveals a new plan, about "Revenge". Meanwhile, a group of young Pirates are partying at a tavern, when the party is crashed by a gang of savage pirates who capture 4 of the pirates, Edward John, James Wallace, Mary Carter and the captain, Benjamin Crest, and killing everyone else in the tavern, when the captain, Rodger Condent, the captain of the ship, The Cursed Treasure, of which, Benjamin used to be the first mate. Rodger took Edward, James, Mary and Benjamin prisoner and explained his story that he was once the most feared pirate in all of the seas, until Benjamin betrayed him and took most of the crew for his own ship. Rodger explains that he plans to become the most feared Pirate again by obtaining the most valuable treasure in the world, the Heaven's Light, a giant meteorite that crash landed in the Atlantic Ocean years ago, however, Benjamin tells Rodger not to go after the Heaven's Light since it's too dangerous, to the confusion of Edward, after revealing his plan, Mary asks what Rodger planned to do with THEM, to which he replies that they would make good Shark food. The following day, Rodger plans to execute the 4, starting with Benjamin, however, Benjamin is able to save himself and,help his friends escape on a life raft. Benjamin tells Edward and James to sail to Nassau, which wasn't far away, to find a pirate that can give them a ship to reach the Heaven's Light before Rodger. When arriving in Nassau, they meet up with Edward Teach (Before he became Blackbeard), who gives them a ship called The Nightwing. While searching for the Heaven's Light, Edward demands that Benjamin say why searching for The Heaven's Light is so dangerous if it's just a meteorite, and Benjamin reveals that going after the Heaven's Light is dangerous because it's located in the Bermuda Triangle. The Nightwing sails to find The Cursed Treasure, when it finally reaches the ship docking to pick up supplies. While Benjamin, Edward & Mary search for Roger, James sneaks on The Cursed Treasure and retrieves their original clothes and their equipment. While searching for Rodger, Benjamin, Edward & Mary are captured by Rodger's crew, where Rodger reveals that he actually needs Benjamin alive, because The Heaven's Light is found in a specific part of the Bermuda Triangle, and he needs Benjamin to show him on a map, however, Benjamin refuses, prompting Rodger to threaten to kill him, only for Benjamin to call his bluff, leading to the 3 being thrown in the brig. Meanwhile, James returns to the Nightwing and finds out about Benjamin and the other's capture, and follows Rodger's ship to save them. When the Cursed Treasure docked again, James snuck on the ship to free the others and return their clothes and equipment, and they are able to fight their way back to their own ship and sail to find The Heaven's Light first, which they do, but they discover that Rodger had followed them and that he still plans on stealing the Heaven's Light, and he is able to bring it onto his ship, once again capturing the young pirates. An annoyed Edward demands to know why the Heaven's Light is so precious if it's just a big rock, upon which, Rodger reveals that the Heaven's Light is made from solid gold, when the waves start to get intense, Benjamin reveals that the Triangle wants the meteor back, however, Rodger refuses to give it up, and attempts to kill Benjamin in order to prevent him from returning the meteor, however Benjamin is able to fight back. While Benjamin and Rodger continue to fight, Edward, James and Mary try to return the metorite, but unfortunately, in doing so, crash the Cursed Treasure, they are able to get back to the Nightwing with all of Rodger's crew in order to arrest them, but Benjamin & Rodger are still duelling, when Benjamin tries to get back to the Nightwing, Rodger stops him, saying that even if he doesn't get the Heaven's light, at least he'll end Benjamin, however, Benjamin is still able to fight him off. When the Cursed Treasure makes a sudden turn, one of the ships cannons breaks off a part of the barricade at the side of the ship and Rodger falls off but is able to grab onto the edge, Benjamin, being a man of honour, tries to save him, but Rodger, not wanting Benjamin's help, shoots him in the shoulder, causing Rodger to lose his grip and fall off the ship, presumably to his demise. Benjamin notices that he needs to get to the Nightwing and uses one of the Cursed Treasure's ropes to swing back to the ship, just in time to see The Cursed Treasure sink. On The Nightwing, with Rodger's crew tied up, the crew return home, but Benjamin admits that he wishes that after everything that's happened, that they had gotten at least some treasure, only for Edward to reveal that he was able to break off a bit of the Heaven's Light, and the crew return home. Cast Nick C as Benjamin Crest- A young pirate captain, he always wants to keep his crew safe and focuses more on helping others rather than getting treasure. Tom Dunn as Edward John- Benjamin's quartermaster and best friend, he is a bit more greedy than Benjamin, he still cares about others but also focuses on retrieving treasure. Richard Williams as James Wallace- A member of Benjamin's pirate crew, not much is known about him. ??? as Mary Carter- A sarcastic female pirate and Edward's love interest. ??? as Rodger Condent- The film's main antagonist, a selfish man that only wants to be the most feared pirate, no matter what, he won't give up on his quests, even if it could kill him, just so long as it will make him rich. In the end, he falls overboard off his ship, but it is unknown if he survived or if he died. Michael Lanaghan as Edward Teach (AKA Blackbeard)- Edward is one of the most well known pirates, however, during this film, he doesn't have his giant black beard, since he hasn't become Blackbeard just yet. Trivia *This will be Nick C's first Pirate movie. Category:Independant Films Category:Nick Category:Tom Category:Richard